List of Single Level Enemies
This page lists enemies which only appear in a single level in a game. Minibosses will not be listed, nor will enemies who appear in games which only contain a single defined level. List Cave Story *Frog - Bushlands *Time Bomb - Egg Corridor? Kingdom Hearts III *Anchor Raider - The Caribbean *Berserker - Arendelle (Battlegate 9) *Flood - Monstropolis *Flowersnake - Monstropolis *Frost Serpent - Arendelle *High Soldier - San Fransokyo *Mechanitaur - San Fransokyo *Metal Troll - San Fransokyo *Ninja - Arendelle *Sea Sprite - The Caribbean *Sorcerer - Twilight Town (Battlegate 3) *Toy Trooper - Toy Box *Turtletoad - Monstropolis Kirby's Adventure *Javelin Knight - Grape Garden 5 Kirby's Dream Land *Parasol Shotzo - Bubbly Clouds LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Grievous' Bodyguard - Chancellor in Peril *KE-8 Enforcer - Discovery on Kamino *Rebel Trooper - A New Hope *Training Remote - Ruin of the Jedi Mega Man 10 *Arigock G - Minefield (Exclusive in Easy and Normal modes) *Bomb Potton - Minefield *Dockalocker - Stadium *Haiker N - Sewage *Mecha Pitchan - Stadium *Merserker - Old Castle *Searchy - Wily Castle 2 (Exclusive in Easy and Normal modes) *Shotom - Old Castle (Exclusive in Easy and Normal modes) Mega Man Unlimited *Shadow Mega Man - Yoku Man's Stage *Skoripion - Trinitro Man's Stage New Super Luigi U *Big Koopa Troopa - Giant Swing-Along *Bowser Stunner - Current Event *Bramball - Heart of Bramball Woods *Flame Chomp - Flame Chomp Ferris Wheel New Super Mario Bros *Sledge Bro. - World 8-7 New Super Mario Bros 2 *Sledge Bro. - World 2-2 New Super Mario Bros U *Balloon Goomba - Skyward Stalk *Big Amp - Snake Block Tower *Big Buzzy Beetle - Rising Tides of Lava *Big Cheep Cheep - Tropical Refresher *Big Fuzzy - Spine-Tingling Spine Coaster *Big Koopa Troopa - Jungle of the Giants *Big Thwomp - Wendy's Shifting Castle *Big Wiggler - Wiggler Stampede *Blooper Nanny - Blooper's Secret Lair *Boomerang Bro. - Bouncy Cloud Boomerangs *Bowser Stunner - Red-Hot Elevator Ride *Bramball - Bramball Woods *Bulber - Deepsea Ruins *Chain Chomp - Waddlewing's Nest *Eep Cheep - Dragoneel's Undersea Grotto *Fire Snake - Fire Snake Cavern *Flame Chomp - Rising Tides of Lava *Fliprus - Fliprus Lake *Foo - Snaking above Mist Valley *Goombrat - Mushroom Heights *Hammer Bro. - Rise of the Piranha Plants *Heavy Para-Beetle - Flight of the Para-Beetles *Huckit Crab - Waterspout Beach *Ice Bro. - Icicle Caverns *King Bill - Flight of the Para-Beetles *Mechakoopa - The Mighty Cannonship *Para-Beetle - Flight of the Para-Beetles *Pokey - Perilous Pokey Cave *Prickly Goomba - Prickly Goombas! *Rocky Wrench - Boarding the Airship *Scaredy Rat - Which-Way Labyrinth *Sledge Bro. - Ludwig's Clockwork Castle *Spiny Cheep Cheep - Tropical Refresher *Sumo Bro. - Screwtop Tower *Thwimp - Wendy's Shifting Castle New Super Mario Bros Wii *Huckit Crab - World 4-3 Random Heroes *Runner - Level 5 Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters *Anti-Virus Nanobot - Inside Clank *Bury Blossom - Ryllus *Doctor Qwark - Dreamtime *Factory Worker - Kalidon *Hypobat - Dreamtime *Lacerator Ratchet Clone - Quodrona *Medical Bot - Medical Outpost Omega *Pygmy Tribesman - Ryllus *Ratchet Training Dummy - Quodrona *Scuttle Crab - Pokitaru *Security Bot - Kalidon *Spine Cat - Ryllus *Technomite Statue Guard - Ryllus *Training Robot - Pokitaru *Wrench Ratchet Clone - Quodrona Sonic 3D Blast *Cannon - Spring Stadium Zone Act 1 *Snake - Green Grove Zone Act 2 *Whirl - Panic Puppet Zone Act 2 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Console) *Jedi Brute - The Hunt Begins *Jedi Knight - The Hunt Begins *Jedi Padawan - The Hunt Begins *Jedi Sniper - The Hunt Begins *Separatist Turret - Investigating Utapau Super Mario 64 *Bookend - Big Boo's Haunt *Chair - Big Boo's Haunt *Chain Chomp - Bob-omb Battlefield *Killer Piano - Big Boo's Haunt Super Mario World *Ninji - Bowser's Castle Super Paper Mario *Atomic Boo - Merlee's Basement *Bittacuda - The Tile Pool *All Dark enemies - Flopside Pit of 100 Trials *Frost Piranha - The Underwhere *Headbonk Goomba - Flipside Pit of 100 Trials *Lava Bubble - The Underwhere *Mega Koopa - The Bitlands *Squoinker - Flipside Pit of 100 Trials *Thwomp - Mount Lineland Terminal 7 *Headcrab Shell - Meltdown *Helicopter - Toadstool Carnival *Koopa Troopa (Red) - Meltdown *Luigi - Meltdown *Mario - Meltdown *Wario - Meltdown Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Lists